


oh baby

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: omgcp [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Lardo's pregnant!





	oh baby

Lardo can’t remember the last time she fidgeted this much. She’s brushed her hair out at least six times, unsure if it should be up or down. Not that it even _matters._  But still. She opted to leave it down and had even put in a headband with a bow on it that a student of hers from one of her art classes had given her. Lardo paces back and forth in her bedroom, and she _knows_  that she shouldn’t be so concerned. It’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.

She stops pacing to stare at her reflection in the full length mirror. Lardo’s hands settle on her stomach and she takes a deep breath. “Oh, fuck.”

Lardo starts up again, rubbing her hands together, and muttering to herself. “ _Listen, I know it’s not what we were expecting…no, no. Um. Okay. Surprise! No, that’s not right. Um. What would you think if I told you…_ fuck, Larissa, get a grip!”

She straightens her shoulders and looks at herself in the mirror again. Are they ready for this? They’d only been together for two years; having been out of college for the last year. Lardo isn’t sure that this is the right move. But she plays with the ring on her left hand and smiles.

The front door to the apartment opens. _Now or never._

Lardo rushes out, and Shitty unloads his hockey bag onto the floor. “Hey, beautiful. How are–what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing!” she says, laughing. Man, he knows her so well. “I have news.”

“Should I be sitting down?” Shitty asks.

Suddenly, she feels overly bubbly. Like the reality of what she’s about to tell him has just settled in and she’s never been more ready in her life. Lardo puts a hand on her stomach, and reaches out to put Shitty’s beside it.

“I’m pregnant.”

It seems to take a very long moment before it sinks into Shitty’s mind and his expression changes from confusion to pure delight. “You’re pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant!”

“We’re having a baby?” Shitty asks, with a laugh of disbelief and joy. “I mean, _you’re_  having the baby, but like, _we’re_ going to be parents?!”

“We’re going to be parents,” Lardo says, bobbing her head.

Shitty wraps his arms around her, picking her up, and spins around. “Larissa, I love you! I love you, and I love this baby. We’re going to have a child. Oh god, we have to move. We can’t have a baby in an apartment. And we’re going to have to get a dog. And we’ll have to make sure that the guys know that I’m going to be a dad so when they come over they’ll have to stop swearing so much and–”

Laughing, Lardo puts her hands on his cheeks. She gives him a quick kiss. “Slow down, love. We’ve got some time. We don’t need to move immediately, and we can’t tell anyone just yet. I have to make it through the first trimester, okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I have since the day I met you and you let me put paint on your facial hair,” Lardo tells him. She leans into him and they start to gently dance slowly. “I was so scared that you were going to think we’re too young and…”

“We are too young,” Shitty answers. “But we’re going to make it work. I’ll ask my parents for access to my trust fund and we’ll make it all work. I’ll get a real full-time job and–”

“You can’t give up hockey!” Lardo says, looking up at her fiance with determination.

He kisses her forehead. “Don’t worry, Larissa. I know I’m not going pro like Jack, Bitty, and Parson. It’s not in the books for me. I’m okay with that. Maybe I can get a job coaching hockey or something. I think I’d be good at it.”

“Coach Knight and Professor Duan are having a baby,” Lardo murmurs.

“Coach Knight. Has a nice ring to it,” Shitty tells her. She laughs.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m more proud of _you._  How are you feeling? What do we need to start doing immediately? Should we clean out the fridge for anything that you shouldn’t eat for the baby? I’ll call up Ransom and I’m sure he and Holst will take care of the fish and–”

“Slow down. First, let’s go to the bedroom to celebrate.”

“God, I am so in love with you.”

Lardo laughs as he chases her into the bedroom. Their clothes are off so fast that by the time Shitty pushes her gently back on the bed, she has nothing on but her socks. He runs kisses all over her stomach and she feels her body relax for the first time since she’d seen the pregnancy test. Lardo pulls his head up by his hair so she can kiss his lips again.

“I’m pretty into you too,” she teases.

He grins. “I’m about to be pretty into–”

“Don’t say it!” she says, laughing as his head disappears again. She sighs when his hands run up and down her thighs to spread her legs apart. This is the life. Fuck. This is _the life._

x x x


End file.
